project_zearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Kloomon city
Kloomon is a port city on Neon’s northern coastline and the capital of the Kloomonian province. Its old town, Klerington, has narrow streets & colored houses as the city itself has a sprawling nightlife scene. From the beach a sweeping view can be seen of the Klogax mountain. The city populates 3.7 million people. Public services: * Kloomon City Fire Department * Kloomon City Police Department * Kloomon City Transport Authority * Kloomon City Sanitation Department Urban districts 'Klerington, Downtown, Klogax, Warm beach, Klampton,' '''University district, Kinston Hills,' Santoria, Financial district History Kloomon city is the prime example of when Neon used to be at its financial peek. During the Neon-Cepton union, President Xoyjaz used regional profit to start new building projects around Neon. This financial uprising that was happening in Neon led to much money going into the Kloomon project that later gave birth to the city of Kloomon. In 2012 the first construction began in the Kloomon province and the city was finally established same year. '''Prixton company During the time of construction, Prixton Company & the Neon government negotiated potential property ownership for the new Kloomon land. Prixton was just starting out as a business in Neon and couldn’t stand for the high demands Neon government had during the time. Prixton only got a small share of land in downtown Kloomon, which they sold (only 50% share) back to the Neon government in 2015. '''Watchtower The Steve watchtower is a very popular destination for visiting tourists. It stands on the south side of warm beach as a lighthouse for other boats that are docking inn at Klampton harbor. The shape of the structures is what really stands out. The architect behind the structure decided to make a replica of himself. It turned out very accurate, built in 2012. Black Beatz records The record label quickly grew to become the region’s most popular music company, est. 2012. Their fascination with the nether dimension is still a mystery. Geography Kloomon locates itself in the northern parts of Neon. The geological terrain is mostly flat only elevating 1 B.A.S.L except for Mt. Klogax. Very famous for its beaches and lakes. The city is located between the Bofamic ocean to the west and Proload lake (largest lake in Neon) to the east. Warm beach is a very popular tourist destination in Kloomon. Mt Klogax is the tallest geological point in Neon reaching 106 B.A.S.L located north west of Kloomon. Climate Kloomon enjoys mild winter temperatures, hot summers and little rain, concentrated in equinoctial periods. Like much of the Province of Kloomon itself, the city has according to Goldbricks climate classification system a Hot Semi-Arid Climate. Daily variations in temperature are generally small because of the stabilizing influence of the sea, although occasional periods of southern Golgonian wind can produce temperature changes of 15 °C or more. Seasonal variations in temperature are also relatively small, meaning that winters are mild, and summers are hot. The average rainfall is 270 mm (10.9 in) per year. The cold drop means that September and October are the wettest months. Rarely, the rainfall can be torrential, reaching over 90 mm (4 in) in a 24-hour period, leading to severe flooding. Because of this irregularity, only 34 rainy days are observed on average per year, and the annual number of sunshine hours is 2,875. The record maximum temperature of 41.4 °C was observed on 8 July 2015. The record minimum temperature of 10 °C was recorded on 21 January 2014. Biodiversity Kloomon is one of the most varied and diverse ecosystems in Neon. The warmer climate and unique tropical weather have become home for many species found exclusively in this locality. Many tropical birds including parrots and toucans can be found in this area of Neon. As well, due to the beaches and ocean surrounding Kloomon being warmer on average than the rest of the region, there are many species of tropical fish and other marine life that exist only in this area. One of the most notable species of fish in the Kloomon waters is the tomato clownfish, which is easily distinguishable by its brightly orange or red color, sometimes with white stripes appearing on it. Main sights Kloomon is mostly known for its tropical residences, great eats, stunning beaches and nightlife. Most notable ones are:' Steve Watch Tower – ''Located north of Klampton harbor, the architect behind the tower decided to make a replica of himself. Built in 2012. '' Warm Beach –'' Kloomon is very famous for its beaches, especially Warm Beach which is recognized all over the world. It’s the longest beach in the region, busy almost all times of the year.'' Klogax Tower – Located in downtown, the tower stands as the tallest structure in Kloomon and 2. Tallest tower in Neon. The tower was finished in 2015 after the Neon government bought up a section of Prixton`s land in Kloomon. '' Platinus Square – Kloomon`s downtown hotspot. Warm Beach Hotel (2012) and Neon park (2012) center the square. '' Klace Bridge – First bridge in Kloomon, previously known as Kloomon bridge (2012) until it was renovated in 2015. Klogax Stadium – Home of Kloomon FC (2012). Located north of Kloomon. Hosted games during the 2013 world cup Klampton – Old port town of Kloomon, a classic Kloomonian part of the city. Rich marine life for anyone to visit. Cityscape The way Kloomon tributes the geological surface around it is very different from other cities. It’s the greenest city in Neon and is built on a hilly terrain with lakes. The city is very dense like other places in Neon, with a modern separation between old and new architecture. It is the smallest city in the region but allows for amazing building sites near the beach and lakes. 'Architecture Kloomon city adapted the classic Neonian style throughout the city. Klerington and downtown is very separated in Neonian style whereas the center of the city is more modern and the more you close inn on Klerington the older the buildings become. It has a large quantity of high-rise buildings, most notable ones being Klogax Tower and Kloomon tower. Much of the cities architectural landscape changed during the 3rd building revolution which modernized the city even more. Environment Kloomon has a dense city structure with many open squares, which makes it easy to travel around with public transportation in the center area. It has a lot of water around it for good swims or fishing, also natural hilly terrains that is great for hiking. Education Kloomon city only offers primary education both regular & private. '''Institutions of higher education: Kloomon University College – Faculties of health and welfare, social sciences and languages, business, information technology and teacher studies. Located in university district. Culture '''Food Kloomon is known for its gastronomic culture. The ''paella (a simmered rice dish with meat (usually chicken or rabbit) or seafood) was born in Kloomon; Other traditional dishes of Kloomonian gastronomy includes squid, black rice, Neonian omelet and sea salad. '''Music and events 'Crystal Palace – Sponsored by Prixton Company, hosting Neon`s finest fashion shows. A special occasion for excellent showcases. '' 'Agriculture Flat terrain outside the city gives opportunity to create wheat and vegetable farm. It’s the largest regional provider of natural wheat coming from the Kloomonian soil. '''Media The newspaper Kloomon Times is published in downtown Kloomon. '''Sport Football is the most popular sport in Premium, followed by swimming, skiing and then climbing. Royal Emperor FC is the biggest team in Neon. '''Tourism Kloomon has a large variation of tropical sites, night life, restaurants, sea life and resorts. Kloomon city is the dream vacation destination. Relax as you are having your cocktail served down near the beach or take the party downtown in some of the best night clubs the city has to offer. Kloomon city has annually the highest tourist rate throughout the year in Neon. Transport Kloomon has one subway line that takes you from city center stations to the airport. It has railways that reach Glow, Zeon and Premium city. Kloomon city airport only files domestically. There is also a ferry station located in Klampton which takes you to different locations in the region and even travels to Cepton (Jijilocity). Guide 'Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions ''